


Family Makes A Home

by breadthief (trufield)



Series: When The Battle Is Won [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Multi, Threesome, because davos deserves it, hes really trying here ok, stannis attempting to communticate in general, stannis attempting to make ammends for being shitty to the best family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief
Summary: Stannis is invited to Cape Wrath and Marya thinks Davos ought to be rewarded for all his years of service.





	Family Makes A Home

Stannis received a raven, with a note sealed with black wax and no official mark. He had only been at Storm’s End for a few weeks. The Queen no longer had constant need of her council now that rebuilding had begun and things were beginning to fall into some semblance of order. 

He had never expected to be granted Storm’s End. Perhaps it was a recognition of his service to the realm, but more likely the Queen had been told that giving what had so long been denied him was a way to ensure his loyalty. He had not admitted to himself how much being Lord of Storm’s End meant to him but he could not ignore it when he finally arrived. It was home - something he hadn't truly had in so long. 

He only wished Davos could have been there. Stannis had sent him back to Cape Wrath a week after they had arrived in King’s Landing, along with Devan. He assured them that the boy would keep his position as his squire if he so wished, but Stannis would not deny him the opportunity to visit his family. Devan could return to Stannis whenever he was done. 

Devan had returned to him, but Davos had not. There was no position for him in King’s Landing, which Stannis was somewhat offended by. Davos was the wisest counsel he had ever had - surely he should be granted some sort of title - but he knew Davos would not want it. He deserved to be with his wife and children. 

Stannis turned the roll of parchment over in his hand. It was not an official missive, and he could think of no one besides Davos who would write to him. He opened it and ignored the feeling of disappointment when he wasn't met with Davos’ messy scrawl. 

_Lord Stannis Baratheon of Storm’s End,_ it began and Stannis approved of the formality. The hand was careful and precise, in a forced neatness. 

_I cannot tell you how glad I am that my husband is home. I know he wishes to congratulate you on being granted Storm’s End. I also know that he misses you. Perhaps you will come and visit. Please know you are welcome to - Marya Seaworth._

Stannis read the letter over again. Marya must have learnt her letters in order to read the messages Davos sent to her. He had met her the first time when he had visited Davos to see him and his family settled into his new home after Robert won the throne. He remembered she had been somewhat shy and awkward in his presence but he couldn't recall much else about her. He could only count on one hand the amount of times he had seen her since then, and it had been years since he had been in her company.

He felt shame at that. Her sons had given their lives for him, and yet she was nobody to him. He would correct that. Make amends as best he could. He wrote his reply, that he would travel to Cape Wrath soon, and sealed it with the Baratheon sigil he had returned to. 

Of course, he desired to see Davos too and that, in truth, was the main reason he would visit. Certainly they would not be able to indulge in the intimacies they had shared at Winterfell. Davos had his wife now. It would not be proper. 

Stannis had more than he could have ever asked for: his homeland, his title, his life. He should not be disappointed or be unfulfilled and yet… He thought of Davos most nights and took himself in hand, replicating how Davos touched him, but it was not the same. 

They had lain together a few times at Winterfell, before they were summoned to King’s Landing. Stannis would have had him in his bed every night if he had been able, but he still had a reputation to uphold and he could not afford to get distracted or complacent, not after everything they had been through. He missed the warmth of Davos’ body in the persistent cold of this winter. 

Stannis had never indulged in fantasies, and had never experienced fantasies of a sexual nature, but there was no other way to describe how his mind wandered at night now. A ridiculous scenario he could not shift from his mind: Davos and himself in the belly of a smuggling vessel. It would be Davos’ of course, and they would tangle in thick furs and soft silks, the smell of spices in the air and the taste of salt from the sea and Davos’ sweat on his tongue. 

No matter how many times he thought of it, the scenario never lost its potency. 

At Winterfell, Davos had shown Stannis the pleasures of his hands, his body, his mouth, but Stannis hadn't given much in return, only greedily taken what was given. Davos had more confidence than himself in such activities, but that was no excuse. Surely Davos knew of his inexperience, he should still have tried _something_. Now Davos was back with his loving wife, and Stannis would not compare to her. 

\-----

When he'd made all of the appropriate arrangements the following week, he set to ride to Cape Wrath himself. Perhaps it was selfish to leave Devan at Storm’s End when he could be with his family. Perhaps it was foolish to travel alone. But if he took Devan, Shireen would want to see Davos too, and Edric would not want to be left behind. It was as if they were all young children again, exploring Dragonstone. 

Edric had snuck up from the shore one night; his long, scraggly, windswept hair might have made him unrecognisable if not for his Baratheon blue eyes and Robert’s jaw. Devan had found him first and Stannis knew that he was torn between his duty and hiding his friend, just as his father had done, but he had informed Stannis. 

Edric was cautious of Stannis, but he was welcomed, and Stannis told him Storm’s End was Edric’s home also. Strangely, he had Robert’s stubbornness but whatever he had experienced since he left Dragonstone gave him a slight frown and brooding nature more reminiscent of Stannis. There was some of Renly there too - he was still young, and in the company of his friends, smiles still came easily to him. 

Stannis resolved to provide for the boy. He could not repair what had happened between himself and his brothers, but he could do right by the boy. It was almost as if their small family unit had been reunited. It wasn't the same without Davos.

Why shouldn't he reunite them all with his visit to Cape Wrath? Because Marya had only extended the invitation to him, because he still couldn't communicate well with the children, because he couldn't be responsible for them all on their journey… Many reasons, and all of them lacking. There was no reason to keep Devan separate from his parents. Except for one foolish, selfish, impossible hope. 

Stannis changed his mind at the last moment, just as his horse was being saddled. He barked for Devan to hurry up and saddle a horse of his own, only to have to send him back again to dress appropriately for the journey. Stannis would not put any more of the Seaworth sons in peril. 

It was an hour into their ride before he realised he had not told Devan where they were headed. 

“Your mother invited me to your family’s home.”

Devan spurred his horse to trot up beside Stannis’. “She did, my Lord?”

His excitement was plain and he could not keep the smile from his face. 

“Indeed.” Stannis was no good at small talk and did not often see the point of it, but he was trying. Shireen, Devan and Edric were the only people he desired the company of at Storm’s End, and he made the effort to speak to them each day in a manner that was not an order or request for something. 

“I have been to Cape Wrath many times, but only a few times since I granted your father his lands. I hardly know your mother, and I have never seen these children who have been named to honour my family.”

“They have grown so fast my Lord! I forget that Stanny is almost as old as Lady Shireen, I hadn't seen him in so long and he was small when I saw him before.” Devan himself was only two years older than Shireen, but spoke as if he were a man grown. 

Evidently, Devan cared for his family as much as Davos did and it was an easy method of conversation. Besides, Stannis really ought to be more informed about them, he had never had the time to listen or ask Davos. 

He cringed at the name _Stanny_. He could not imagine anyone calling him that, even when he had been a child. It was good their names were distinguished though. Going on Devan’s information, the boy must be about one-and-ten. 

“And how old is Steffon?” It wasn't as peculiar as he had thought to say his father's name. 

Devan's brow furrowed slightly. “He must have had his eighth name day by now.”

Stannis nodded in approval. At least they would not be toddlers and they would be capable of holding something of a conversation. 

“Alana lives there too now, mother and father wanted to make sure she was safe for the winter.”

“Who is Alana?”

“Dale’s wife.”

“I see.” Stannis had forgotten the eldest had been married.

“She lived at Cape Wrath anyway when they married, and visited our home often I think. Dale made sure to set her up there when the war began and she could keep mother company and help with the little ones.”

“She has no children of her own?”

“No, my Lord. I think… I think maybe Dale did not want to leave her with a child if he could not be there also.”

Stannis ground his teeth. Another thing for which he was to blame. Not only had Davos’ four eldest sons perished, none of them had continued their line. He had not only made a mother, father and brothers grieve, but a young wife too. 

“She would have had a place on Dragonstone with him. She would have been well cared for.”

“He wanted her to be safe.”

“We were not always at war.”

Devan looked at him with a sadness in his eyes. “Dale never did much like Lady Melisandre, my Lord.”

_He was not the only one._

“I wonder where she is now…” Devan murmured.

“I do not. It is not my concern. She knew she was no longer needed.” Stannis had got used to her presence though and to not have Davos _or_ Melisandre by his side left him with a lack of people to talk to.

“Your brothers were fine men. Truly son’s of a knight, even if your father never felt to be a knight himself. Your father taught them well, in all things.”

“Yes, my Lord. He is a brave man, and a smart man, despite what people say. I am… I am glad you saw that.”

“I would be a fool not to.”

\-----

As they got closer to their destination, Devan led the way to his family home. The small keep looked out to Shipbreaker Bay. When Stannis looked South from his own home at Storm’s End, it was more pleasant to not think of the Bay itself, but that Davos resided just across the water.

There was no one to come and greet them, to check who they were, and Stannis frowned. He kicked his horse into a canter and tried not to think the worst. I wasn’t until he had almost reached the gate that someone called down to him.

“Identify yourself!”

“Stannis Baratheon. You are a fool to have let me get this far. Where is Ser Davos? I must insist he employ more competent staff.”

The man had disappeared back into the keep and Stannis trotted impatiently back and forth. 

The gate opened and Davos was there to greet them, a warm smile on his bearded face. Stannis dismounted and when he looked back up, two young boys had appeared by Davos’ side. 

“Devan!” The youngest squealed, running out to meet them. 

His brother caught him before he fell in the snow and embraced him. 

“Are you a knight now, Devan?”

“No. I'm too young to be a knight. I'm just overdressed because it's so cold. Let's get inside before you freeze.”

The other boy had remained beside Davos, looking at Stannis with wide eyes. Steffon only noticed Stannis was there when he let go of Devan. 

“M’Lord,” he mumbled, sweeping into an awkward bow. 

“You are Steffon?”

“Yes, m’Lord.”

“Come along then, we must follow your brother’s advice.”

They entered the keep, and the gate was closed behind them, blocking out the worst of the chill wind. 

“My Lord,” Devos said, still smiling as he bowed, and the son by his side imitated him. “And my son,” he said as he looked up once more and stepped forward to embrace Devan. “The stablehand will get your horses settled. Let us get inside. Marya has a good fire going.”

The boys chattered quietly as they went inside. 

“Lady Seaworth,” Stannis bowed as soon as he saw her and she chuckled. Stannis straighten again with a frown of offence. 

“I'm not much of a Lady, m’Lord, I am merely married to a knight.”

“Who is not much of a knight,” Davos grinned. 

“There is no ‘merely’ about it,” Stannis snapped. “You are married to the best of all my knights, the man I chose as my Hand.”

She raised her brows and looked to her husband. As least he hadn't scared her off. This was not the same shyness of a woman who had never had to deal with a Lord before. In fact, she was disconcertingly bold compared to how Stannis remembered her to be.

“He is the best man in all the Seven Kingdoms, as far as I'm concerned. No offence to you of course, my Lord.”

Stannis merely nodded once. It was likely she had always been this way but would not be cowed in her own home.

“These are my boys!” Davos said brightly, changing the subject and putting his hands on his son's shoulders. “Steffon and Stannis. It's a little odd to say that with you here my Lord.”

“It is an honour to meet you, and a great honour that your father would choose to name his own kin after my family.”

“But why?” Young Stannis spoke for the first time. “You are so tall. And you were a King. I don't think I could be like you. You are very brave and have won many battles.”

“You are named after Lord Stannis because he is very dear to me, and so are you. And you are brave enough, my boy,” Davos said. 

“I am named after your Lord father!” Steffon interrupted. “What was he like? Was he as kind and brave as you?”

“I am not kind. My father was a better man than I.”

“Papa thinks you're kind. ‘Lord Stannis was kind enough to provide us these lands’, he says.”

“That was justice. Your father earnt all he he has. He serves me better than any other.”

“Then, if you had a son would you call him Davos?”

Stannis considered this. If it was up to him alone, he could not think of another man who deserved the honour of being named after his first born son more than Davos. He would likely be ridiculed for naming his heir after a smuggler, but he had never cared for people's opinions. Although there _was_ a Davos Baratheon in his lineage. It also dawned on him he would never have a son. He realised he had no intention of remarrying. 

“Probably,” Stannis replied and Davos gawped at him in a rather undignified way. 

“Run along now children and get Devan warmed up,” Marya instructed. 

“Yes Ma!” They chirruped in unison. 

Davos smiled as they left, the boys asking Devan about the Storm’s End and the Lords and snow. 

“They are quieter than the other boys, being born here and not having to fend for themselves or be cramped together in a bed,” Davos looked at Stannis, a light sorrow in his eyes - sad for the memory of his older boys, but grateful to Stannis for the lives their younger sons could lead. 

“Yes, my older boys,” Marya said keeping Stannis in her firm stare. “I should get to know the man who has taken so much from me, and yet given so much too. You are dear to my husband, but I do not know you, Lord Stannis. I have a keep and rainy woods, food enough for me and my boys, but years away from my husband and four sons that I never got to see again. 

I passed lonely years here, especially after the news that they were gone, fearing for Devan and my husband, and that I would remain alone and forgotten here. That no one would come home to me.”

“I am sorry. Your Dale and Allard were excellent captains, and all of your sons have served me bravely and faithfully. I did not intend to send them to their deaths. We were caught in a trap.”

“And yet _you_ weren’t.” Marya's eyes flashed. 

“No. I was not.”

“Marya…” Davos began in an attempt to placate her but Stannis held up his hand. 

“She is right, Davos. Your family has suffered because of me, as much as it has gained. She invited me here to get a measure of me, isn't that right? To understand your husband’s devotion to such a cause as mine.”

“Yes, you are right about that. I have a son named after a man I don't know personally at all. I only hear all the things that are said about him - the most favourable of which is ‘just’.” She sighed. “I know you must be a good man for my husband to love you so. I would only like to see that for myself.”

“I hope that you do. It is true that I have not provided the interest I ought to in Davos’ affairs. By rights I should have visited the babes when they were named, and I should have come to you to tell you of your son's passing. I am not sure I'm as good of a man as your husband believes me to be, but now I am no longer a king and there are no wars to be fought, it is time I returned Davos’ generosity to me.”

“Well then, now that's out of the way, come sit by the fire. Dinner will be ready shortly to thaw you out.”

Stannis was wrong-footed by her goodwill but Davos clapped him on the shoulder as she left, making him flinch. Davos gave him an apologetic smile and retreated. Stannis ground his teeth. That might have been the only contact he would get from Davos and he had pushed it away. He wanted to press him up against the wall and kiss him until he had to breathe. 

“The fire, Stannis. You are welcome here, Marya isn't hostile to you. Forgive me, I had no idea she had invited you.”

Davos led him into a reasonable room with an appropriately large fire. The Seaworth sons were seated on the rug in front of the fire, and they stopped their conversation to stare at Stannis when he entered the room. A young lady hesitated in the doorway across the room as if she had mistimed her escape. 

“This is Alana Seaworth,” Davos said. 

“Dale’s widow,” she concluded, her jaw set in a confrontational fashion, before promptly leaving the room. 

“She is perhaps a little hostile,” Davos murmured. 

He removed Stannis’ cloak for him and Stannis was glad to sit and stretch out his bad leg. 

“Why do you not have more men stationed as lookouts?” He frowned. “You could easily be overrun.”

“It is cold, my Lord.” Marya said. “The war is over. We won't freeze our men for no good reason, and no one in their right mind would be out in this cold.”

Stannis narrowed his eyes. Was she implying he wasn't entirely sane? _She_ was the one who had invited him. Although it was true he did not feel entirely in his right mind in Davos’ company sometimes. 

His attention drifted to the children on the rug. Devan was making large gestures, relaying the tale of the stone dragon as his brothers sat, riveted. It was good to see him in his element, acting as a boy and a brother and not his solemn squire. 

Young Stannis laughed and he found himself moved in a peculiar way. The boy had no resemblance to himself when he had been that age, but to see a lad who bore his name smile and laugh so readily, that was loved by his older and younger brother alike… it had a power over him that he could not explain. 

Davos squeezed his hand, taking his attention back, and he smiled softly. He knew. Davos could always read him so well. 

“When the winter is over, your family should visit Storm’s End. Or when they are older, depending on how long this season lasts. You can visit any time you wish but I do not want your young ones or your wife travelling in this cold.”

“Thank you, my Lord. They will enjoy that very much. 

\-----

They dined amicably, the young ones clearly making an effort with their table manners. Stannis refused to sit at the head of the table and sat at Davos’ side instead with Devan beside him. Alana sat at the other end beside Marya and did not speak a word or raise her eyes from her plate. He would need to confront that situation when he had the chance. 

Stannis kept his eyes on her when their plates were cleared and she gave her thanks, leaving the room. He excused himself shortly after and wandered the keep. It was more homely than any keep he'd ever known. The Seaworths did not know how a Lord’s home ought to be decorated, and it was all the better for it. 

Crude wooden boats and stags lined the window sills, with the occasional different beast - a dragon or a dog. He wondered which sons had crafted what figures and was sure Davos could tell him each and every one. There were also fabrics and needlework hung from the walls - not many instances of the same banner with the family sigil, as any other Lord would have - but works from the women of the house. 

One was indeed a silvery ship with an onion on the flag but it was embroidered onto black cloth and all the more beautiful for it. 

He looked out of the window, noticing someone by the stable. It was a young woman, and although he could not see her hair or face beneath her fur hood, he assumed it was Alana. He went out to meet her. 

He found her petting the horses. 

“Lady Alana.”

She startled and turned to him. “My Lord,” she said with a stiff bow. 

“I apologise for not seeing that you were cared for after your husband’s passing, but I am glad the Seaworths have taken you in.”

“Ser Davos has always spoken of you as if you were a king,” she said bitterly. “But Dale had more doubts about you than his father did. You and that witch. You burnt the Seven and he died.” Her eyes watered and she squeezed them shut to stop the flow of tears. “What if the Gods did not find him after you did that? What if you not only killed him but damned him too?”

She scrubbed her face with a shaking hand. Stannis bowed his head. 

“I am not a devout man, my Lady. Not after my parents were taken from me as a boy, but if there are Gods, I do not believe they could turn a blind eye to a Seaworth. They are the best of men. Davos prayed for his boys to the Seven, I know this. If a man such as I can heed Ser Davos’ words, then the Gods would surely listen.”

“We were hoping for a child,” she whispered. 

Stannis remained silent, feeling the cold eat away at him. He had no cloak and no gloves. He folded his arms tightly against himself. 

“Marya said Dale would not mind if I remarried but… I still love him. And the men here are lecherous,” her lip curled in distaste.

“Lecherous?”

“When Ser Davos was away serving you, it was just myself and Marya here with her small staff. Sometimes men from the surrounding lands would stop by to see ‘the smuggler’s wife’ and said nasty things about her. Assumed she was a whore because she was lowborn. Said she bred like a rabbit and would laugh about putting their own sons inside her.” Alana clenched her fists. 

“Deplorable,” Stannis hissed through his clenched teeth. “Tell me they did not enter the keep.”

“No. They did not. We are lucky Marya is not a true Lady and has dealt with enough men in her life to hold her own. She would not tell Ser Davos, for it would break his heart to know how she had been treated. But I am telling you because you ought to know. The gifts you give are not always the blessing that they appear to be.”

“Indeed.” Stannis murmured. “Thank you for your honesty. If you have any problems henceforth you cannot tell Davos, you may send me a raven.”

Alana looked at him properly for the first time and her expression softened. “Let us go back inside. You will not be able to help me if all your fingers fall off from frostbite.”

They passed the Seaworth sigil in the hall on their way back. 

“Is this Marya’s handiwork?”

“Yes.”

“Do you do needlework also?”

“Sometimes I help her. There is a big piece of the family at sea. She let me do Dale and the waves and the fish.”

“May I see it?”

Alana seemed to realise they were having a reasonable conversation and appeared surprised by this. “Of course, my Lord.”

She took him to see the tapestry, which was situated at the top of the stairs leading to the master bedroom. A large piece of blue-green fabric hung from the wall, with the Seaworth home embroidered at the very top, with two figures representing Marya and Alana standing either side of it. Below that was a ship with a bearded man standing at the helm, followed by a separate ship for each of his sons below him. 

They all had black sails adorned with a silver onion. Davos’ ship had _Black Betha_ on its side, Dale’s was _Wraith_ and Allard’s _Lady Marya_. The rest of the ships were nameless, as Matthos and Maric had never got to captain their own. Stannis brushed his fingers over young Stannis and Steffon. 

“Perhaps their ships will get names some day.”

Silver thread had woven fish leaping from the silver lines of the waves. 

“It is beautiful. A fine work.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Davos and Marya looked equally surprised when Stannis arrived with Alana to sit by the fire again. 

“Lady Alana was showing me your family tapestry. It is very fine.”

“Isn't just?” Davos enthused. “Not only are the women in my home beautiful but they're talented too!”

Stannis sat and was content to observe and listen to this family life. Devan raised his leg onto a stool and Stannis felt truly warm and comfortable in the Seaworth home. He would repay their kindnesses somehow.

\-----

To his embarrassment, Stannis realised he had drifted to sleep but Davos smiled kindly at him. He always smiled kindly. 

“Alana is putting the boys to bed. I think it's time we went too.”

Stannis felt the heat in his face betray his thoughts and hoped it wasn't noticeable. He cleared his throat and stood. 

“Ah. I should get the maid to prepare your room-”

Marya held up her hand to stop her husband. 

“The bed is big enough and my husband has missed you,” she said to Stannis. “You may share our bed.”

Stannis did not know what to make of that. He knew poorer folk likely had fewer qualms about bed sharing but he noticed Davos looked just as surprised as he felt. 

“You don't have to, my Lord-”

“Stannis. You must call me Stannis, here in your home at least.”

Marya was watching him. Waiting. This was a test, Stannis was certain. To see if he truly cared for Davos or was she weighing up her competition? From what Davos had said of her, the latter didn't seem likely, although it seemed the most obvious option. 

“I will join you, if that is what you wish, Davos.”

Davos’ eyes widened but Marya looked pleased. She led the way to the bedroom, and once there Stannis undressed with a singular focus. He kept his shirt on and slipped into bed beside Davos, who had done the same. Marya was on the other side of Davos and she blew out the candle. 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Davos replied, his voice somewhat strained. 

Stannis merely grunted in answer. The bed was not large enough for all of them - he had to press his back against Davos’ side - but it _was_ warm. How he had longed for such a warmth, alone on Storm’s End. 

He had never slept by Davos’ side. In Winterfell, Davos would depart shortly after their intimacies, but Stannis realised now that he would want it. To lie like this. Would Davos put his arm around him? Would Stannis sleep easier? And he would still be warm when he woke. 

Stannis could not sleep. Davos’ body heat radiated across Stannis’ back and Stannis wished to turn and press his lips to his neck, to slip his hand under Davos’ shirt and take hold of his cock. He couldn't. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he felt Davos move - shifting downwards and getting up from the end of the bed. After a moment, Stannis followed. He crept out into the corridor and listened for an indication of what direction Davos had taken. There was a creak of a floorboard and a quiet sigh. Stannis tracked the noise to his left.

“Davos?” He hissed against a closed door. 

There was a curse and the thumps of rushed movement. The door creaked open just enough to see the dark shape of Davos’ head but there was not enough light to see his expression. It was not difficult to guess what Davos had snuck off to do. 

“I will sleep elsewhere. You may lie with your wife.”

“I- Stannis, I-”

“Please, you are both grown men!” 

Stannis wouldn't admit that he jumped, but he turned to see Marya behind him, lighting her candle once more. 

“Now come back to bed, both of you, and we will solve this.”

Stannis turned back to Davos, who nodded and gently pushed Stannis to follow Marya. Stannis moved to do so but not before Davos’ arousal was made clear to him in the candlelight. He quickly followed Marya, his face hot, aware that he was in the same condition and that it would be just as obvious. 

Davos closed the door behind them once they had returned to the bedroom and Marya lit more candles, much to Stannis’ dismay. He had assumed Davos had told his wife of what they had done in Winterfell, because he was so honest, but to have it observed so plainly was uncomfortable.

“Now,” Marya said, facing them with her hands on her hips. “My Lord Stannis. Do you not think that my husband should be rewarded for his service?”

“Of course.”

“And that he is deserving of all the love we can give him?”

“Marya!” Davos protested but Stannis nodded his assent. 

“You are a kind woman, Lady Seaworth, and attentive to know and accept your husband’s desires, but you will please him better.”

“What did I tell you about my not being a Lady?” Marya smiled. “And we can both please him at once, there is no need to make him choose, or to choose for him.” She kissed Davos on the cheek. “Isn't that right, love? You'd prefer it this way.”

Davos slid his gaze to Stannis and opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again without a sound. He wanted to protest to not force Stannis into this, Stannis knew, but Davos could not lie. Stannis was never forced into anything, he could make his own decisions. 

“Very well.”

Davos made a peculiar gurgling type of noise in his throat and Marya chuckled. 

“Alright then, let's get to it,” she said pushing her husband towards the bed. 

Despite being invited to their bed, Stannis could not help but feel like an intruder. This was a loving act between man and wife. He had no place here. He didn't have the first idea of what to do in this situation. He watched them kissing, sitting on the bed together. Stannis clenched his hands at his sides. They responded to one another so naturally and easily, not like how he bumped his nose against Davos’, which often happened when they kissed. 

“Come here then,” Marya said to him when she parted from Davos. “Help me get his shirt off.”

Stannis was about to say that task hardly required two people, but decided to defer to her expertise. He sat at Davos’ side, and Davos turned to him, putting his hand with the shortened fingers on Stannis’ forearm. He kissed Stannis’ cheek. It was absurdly chaste for the situation they were in and only served to add to Stannis’ confusion of how to act. 

“You do not have to do this. We can stop if it gets too… strange for you,” Davos murmured. 

“I said I would do it. There will be no stopping - we haven't even begun.”

It was a relief when Davos’ lips met his own. This was something Stannis was beginning to get accustomed to. And how he had missed it! Davos’ rough beard scratching lightly at his skin, the smell of him, the feeling of his body. He allowed his honourable smuggler to plunder his mouth only to flinch away in horror at the thought of Marya watching them. 

She was, indeed, watching. And smiling. Stannis did not think it was a mocking smile but it made him uncomfortable for his desires to be witnessed by someone. He disliked feeling vulnerable. 

She began removing Davos’ shirt and nodded to Stannis, who assisted and felt ridiculous doing so as his help was not at all required. Marya ran her hands over Davos’ chest once he was free of his shirt.

“Isn’t he handsome?” She purred, gently pushing her husband to lie back.

Technically, Stannis did not think Davos could be described as ‘handsome’. He was ordinary and unremarkable in appearance, but Stannis _was_ attracted to him, and seeing his body bared to him made Stannis’ cock harden further.

“Yes,” Stannis said, for the sake of simplicity and not to ruin the mood with a debate.

“Then you ought to touch him. Don’t be hesitant, my Lord. Davos likes to be touched everywhere, you can’t go far wrong.”

Davos swallowed. “It’s true,” he muttered.

Stannis brushed his fingers against Davos’ beard. He felt so terribly awkward, at least if they were alone it would have been easier, but Davos leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. That trust and pleasure gave Stannis a reason to stay and continue. This was the opportunity he had wanted, was it not? To _try_. To give back some of what Davos had provided him.

Anywhere. He couldn’t go wrong. Apparently.

His hand slid down to Davos’ neck, stroking with his thumb, and Marya began touching him too, with a hand on Davos’ thigh. He groaned softly, still looking at Stannis with dark eyes. Stannis could hear his pulse thudding in his ears. How could a man make himself so vulnerable? To lie like that, naked, submissive and trusting. Unafraid and unconcerned for his own dignity, his cock thick and resting against his belly.

Stannis kissed him and felt Davos hum into his mouth. 

“I think I am dreaming,” Davos murmured when his mouth was free. Stannis kissed him again. 

Davos broke away to groan, one hand clutching Stannis’ shoulder, the other in Marya’s hair. Stannis looked to see her teasing Davos’ nipple. 

“Don't mind me. Carry on. Touch him wherever you like.”

Where _did_ he desire to touch Davos? He moved his hand down his chest. He wanted to touch his cock. No one had given him a reason he shouldn't. He wanted his balls in his palm. Suddenly the force of his _wants_ became far too much. He wanted so many things. To fuck Davos, to have Davos’ mouth on him, to suck Davos’ cock himself, to have Davos fuck _him_. 

Davos swore when Stannis quickly grasped his shaft and Marya shot him a look of mild disapproval. 

“We have to get him to last a little. We are just teasing him how he likes for now.”

“I know,” Stannis snapped. “I am only touching. I want to touch here.” 

“ _I_ want you to touch there,” Davos groaned, letting his head fall back and parting his legs wider. 

Encouraged, Stannis took his balls in hand, just as he had imagined, stroking them and squeezing gently. He found it pleasing, and Davos’ squirming and muffled noises told him that it pleased Davos too. 

Stannis examined him. It was an easier thing to do with Davos not watching him and being distracted by his wife’s tongue in his mouth. Stannis traced a finger along the curve of Davos’ cock and watched his legs shudder. He felt Davos’ skin moving together as he toyed with the sheath. 

Marya removed her nightdress and Stannis was not interested in that at all. He had never been particularly interested in his wife's body either. Perhaps that should have made him realise something about himself before, but he had never been interested in _anyone's_ body. Not until Davos pressed his wind-chapped lips to his cheek, and even then he was more interested in Davos’ touch than what he looked like without his clothes. 

Now he was very interested in Davos’ body. He desired it. He desired to touch it and taste it and feel its shudders of pleasure. Stannis felt the first fluid seep out onto his fingers so he stopped, concerned that Marya said they shouldn't finish. Davos whined and arched his hips, seeking Stannis’ touch again. It was a beautiful thing. 

Marya moved back too and Davos practically whimpered at the neglect. The pressure between Stannis’ legs was nearly unbearable and he was growing impatient. 

“Soon my love,” Marya cooed. “Roll over for us. We need to prepare you well and good.” She kissed him. 

“Gods…” Davos breathed, as he did as he was told, rolling over onto his knees. The sight of Davos’ bare arse before him made Stannis dizzy. He only had to last a little longer. 

Marya offered a bottle to Stannis. Oil. 

“Have you done this before?”

“Yes.” He had tried on himself, on those nights alone, but it was not pleasurable. “But you can show me how it ought to be done,” he muttered. 

Marya smiled softly. “Alright. First you should grope his arse a bit. He likes that,” she did so as she spoke and Davos groaned in approval. “You don't have to worry too much, our Davos keeps himself pretty clean. Always ready aren't you, love?”

His reply was muffled by the pillow. Marya’s fingers travelled down the cleft of his arse and stroked at his hole. Davos trembled and Marya stoked his back as if she were calming a horse. 

“Now, you've gotta slick anything that goes in there. I'm not having him get hurt.”

“I know that.”

“Good. Oil me then,” she commanded offering Stannis her hand. 

Stannis poured the oil and she returned to her previous position. 

“Go in slow, towards his cock, like this. When you get his sweet spot you can go higher, move a bit faster and stretch him out a bit more. Stay to the pace he wants to set.” 

He nodded and she removed her finger. 

“You can take over then,” she said, moving away from him to lie on her back to kiss her husband. 

He slicked his fingers and followed her steps, stroking before pushing in. Davos groaned, and Stannis hoped it was in pleasure and not discomfort. He retracted slightly, before pushing in further, maintaining the same rhythm and pattern, progressing deeper each time. 

Suddenly, Davos pushed back against him with what was definitely a groan of pleasure, and Stannis attempted to stroke him inside. 

“Gods. Stannis. Quickly. Add another. And then your cock. Before I finish.”

Stannis felt an absurd pride at doing his duty successfully, and did as Davos bid. Marya was still kissing her husband, and stroking his hair soothingly as he fondled her breast. Stannis repeated his procedure with two fingers, quicker than before, until Davos trembled and breathlessly told him to stop. 

Davos rolled over onto his back, his face flushed and his cock dark and leaking. He frowned at Stannis and grabbed his shirt with shaking hands and attempted to remove it. Stannis finished the job for him and Davos’ hands stroked over his chest as he kissed him. Stannis made a pitiful noise in his throat. 

“Davos…”

“Let's get to it then before you make a mess,” Marya said between kisses at her husband's neck as he kissed Stannis. 

“But… Your leg-”

“Damn my leg,” Stannis growled. “I will take you from behind as you fuck your wife, for that is what you want.”

Davos groaned and pulled Stannis down into a final kiss, with his hands either side of his face, before he rolled over and positioned himself over his wife. 

“I'm ready for you, my love,” she murmured, and Davos slid inside her with a practiced ease. He pressed his face against her breast and groaned as he held himself still. 

“Stannis,” he panted. 

Stannis oiled his cock and found his hands were shaking. He got himself into position and guided himself inside with a low moan. Davos was so hot and tight, and all conscious thought ceased. He grabbed him by the hips and rocked forward, pushing himself deeper. Davos cursed and then their lovemaking began in earnest. Their breaths and movements became intertwined, Stannis’ thrusts pushed Davos to move inside Marya, and he was already so close and losing sense, that he couldn't help but speed up. 

He couldn't tell who was making what noises and the slap of their skin ought to be shameful but Stannis only felt pleasure. Davos breathed a string of curses as he shuddered and he tightened like a vice around Stannis, who cursed much louder as he spilled himself. 

He rested his chest against Davos’ sweat-slick back. They remained that way for a moment until Marya murmured something to Davos. 

“Mm. But…”

“You can finish me in a minute when you get your wits back.”

Davos moved back into Stannis to free his wife, and Stannis couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and hold him against his chest. Davos whined and he was so delightfully limp in Stannis’ embrace that he did not want to let go. He kissed at Davos’ neck before he pulled out and laid down heavily on the bed with a sigh. Davos fell beside him and Stannis immediately rolled on his side to rest his arm across his chest. 

Marya laid on the other side of her husband, waiting patiently, and she smiled at Stannis. It was a genuine smile, pleased that they had provided Davos with such pleasure. His breathing evened out with Davos’ and his eyes slipped closed. He felt Davos stroke his thinning hair with shortened fingers. 

“Don't send me to sleep, Stannis…”

Stannis grunted as he pushed himself up on his elbows. Davos kissed him for his effort, before he turned his attentions to Marya, kissing her belly and thighs before slipping his tongue inside her. She moaned and Stannis averted his gaze. 

He laid on his back listening to her. She was good to Davos, and he could see why he described her as _the best woman in the world_. She was somewhat plump and had a beauty in her smiles and kind, considerate demeanour. She was perfect for Davos, they suited each other well. He was never selfishly keep Davos to himself, because he knew he could not provide for him completely. He needed Marya, but he needed Stannis too, and somehow Stannis found himself accepting that with more ease than he thought possible.

“Clean yourselves up with this dirty sheet and I'll fetch another,” Marya said once she was sated. 

Davos did so, and wiped over Stannis’ cock too as he kissed him. His smile was shy when they parted and Stannis frowned in confusion. 

“I never thought you'd do a thing like that…”

Stannis rolled him over to clean his own seed from him. “I surprise myself with what I'd do for you.”

They were locked in an exchange of languid kisses when Marya returned and threw a sheet over them. Davos chuckled and settled into the embrace of both of his lovers when she rested beside him. 

It was so warm, Stannis thought Spring must have already arrived. 

\-----

“Papa!”

Stannis blinked awake and felt a weight dip the bed beside him.

“Papa, there's a leg on the floor,” Steffon whispered in fascination. 

“Mm, that's Stannis’ leg.”

Stannis turned to see Davos holding the boy to his chest, his eyes still closed, and Marya smiling fondly at them. The boy was too old for such treatment, but Stannis knew how treasured the remaining children were, and what good parents Davos and Marya were. Certainly much better than himself, so it was really no place for him to judge. 

All parties did not seem at all concerned that the boy had found them with Stannis in their bed. 

Steffon looked at him and blushed, realising he was awake. 

“Good mornin’ m’Lord.”

“Good morning.”

“I like your fancy leg. Did you lose your normal leg?”

“A great, nasty dog bit it off,” Davos supplied. “And the wound was healed with fire magic.”

“Magic!” The boy said in wonder. 

“It is not so remarkable. Do you want to see it?” Stannis offered, knowing what young boys were like. 

Steffon nodded with enthusiasm and Stannis moved the bedsheet aside to reveal the charred stump. Curious fingers immediately prodded it. 

“What's it feel like?”

“Slightly warm. I can feel the vibration of it being touched, but not the touch itself. It aches when under strain.”

He vaguely remembered Davos removing the leg and massaging his knee before he drifted to sleep. 

“Now Steffon, stop bothering Lord Stannis and let us wake up.”

Steffon jumped off the bed. “Can I show your leg to my brother, Lord Stannis? I will be careful with it.”

“Steffon-”

“You may,” Stannis said, cutting Davos off. 

Steffon held Stannis’ weirwood leg out in front of him, laid across his palms as if he were offering a sword. “Thank you m’Lord.”

He walked out of the room slowly and shouted for his brother when he was down the hall. Davos looked at Stannis in fascination. 

“It will keep him occupied.”

Davos snuggled up against him and Stannis shuddered. 

“I'll see that breakfast is prepared and a bath is drawn,” Marya said with a kiss to Davos’ cheek. “Oh, don't give me those puppy eyes. You have your lordly love to cuddle with. I am hungry and wish to spend time with Devan.”

“Very well,” Davos leaned up to kiss her as she rose from the bed. 

He sighed and turned back to Stannis, nuzzling his neck. His beard tickled and Stannis squirmed. 

“I am a lucky man… to have a lady love and a lordly love,” Davos chuckled. 

“Don't ever refer to me as that,” Stannis grumbled. 

“Yes, Stannis.”

Stannis could feel the smile against his skin before Davos kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then Davos helps Stannis bathe, despite his protests that he doesn't need help  
> Davos putting one stump finger to Stannis' lips: shh
> 
> and Devan is totally gonna tell Shireen their dad's are boning


End file.
